


Profanity

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Her husband was a southern gentleman, and while he could cuss like the cowboy he was, when in public he mostly chose not to. In the bedroom, well, that was another thing entirely, he could be positively filthy with her, mumbling things that could make any sailor blush, but in company, he tried not to swear. Tag to 2.13. Rated M.





	Profanity

**Author's Note:**

> For Leann and Adamary, my dynamos.
> 
> Beta'd by Leann.

Diane smiled wickedly at her husband, the energy between them electric. Ducking forward they met in the middle, their lips clashing together roughly. His tongue slipped into her mouth as his hand slid from her waist up to her bicep, holding her to him. 

Diane moaned, her hand threaded through his silver hair as she demanded more. Kurt pulled his mouth from hers, both now panting loudly as he moved his lips to her throat. His large fingers danced up from her arm, sliding under her hair and cradling her neck as he tasted her soft skin. 

Diane whimpered, both of her hands now grasping his hair, forcing his mouth to stay where it was. Kurt’s fingers fiddled with the clasp of her necklace until it slipped down her chest, falling heavily to the floor.

 “Kurt,” She gasped as his teeth sunk into the fabric covering her collarbone, the sensation forcing her back to arch. Her hands quickly moved to either side of his face, pulling it upward so she could meet his gaze. 

Kurt smirked at her, the smile tugging on his lips sexier than ever. Flashing him a grin of her own, her eyebrows bounced up suggestively as she dragged him forward and kissed him tongue first. There was no build up, no soft pecks or closed mouth kisses, they both knew where this was going, both knew how to kiss the other senseless; there was no preamble, only two people desperately hot for one another. 

Breaking the kiss again, a breathless Diane shifted off the seat, Kurt’s eyes frowning in confusion as he stared up at her. Diane bit her bottom lip, stepping back so she rested against the desk, her hands falling to her blazer. Slowly, oh-so slowly, Diane slipped the zipper down, her eyes dark with desire as she watched her husband. Kurt stared back at her, his suggestive smirk back in place, his eyes glowing with lust. 

Diane’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, the action drawing an audible groan from Kurt. His hands reached out, itching to touch her; his fingers curling around her hips to drag her closer. 

“Uh-uh.” Diane tutted trying to back away and prolong his torture. Kurt growled in frustration, his forehead falling against her abdomen in exasperation. Diane chuckled lowly, shrugging her blazer off. Her hands dropped to his head, stopping the kisses he was placing to her covered stomach and tilting his neck back. 

His thumbs drew circles against her hipbones, as her fingers raked through his greying hair. With a seductive look, Diane bent forward and kissed her husband again, soft, slow and passionate; as if it was the very first time they were doing it. 

Kurt’s lips followed her wantonly as she pulled back again, his hands tugging her hips forward once again. Diane didn’t resist this time, letting him pull her forward until she was standing over him; legs on either side of the chair and his thighs. Diane smiled down at him as his fingers snuck to the hem of her dress, his thumbs hooking beneath the thick, tightly-fitted fabric and pushing the material up at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Diane’s head fell back, her hands leaving his hair and settling onto his broad shoulders, steadying herself as he drew her skirt higher and higher. Kurt’s hands were fire against her stockings, burning through the silk and heating her skin in the most delicious way. 

Just as his long fingers ghosted across the smooth pale skin above her thigh-highs, Diane’s knees buckled. She dropped heavily onto her husband’s lap, her legs no longer willing to support her. God, this man would be the death of her. 

Kurt groaned as her hips collided with his, his hands moving to rest on her thighs and slipping dangerously toward her heat. Diane’s head fell to his shoulder, turning to the side so her lips pressed into his throat hotly. 

“Kurt!” She groaned as his fingers brushed over her through already damp lace. Her husband smirked, loving how she rocked forward and demanded more contact. Another moan escaped her lips as Kurt stroked a thumb across her clit roughly; the lace pressing against her in the crudest and most satisfying manner. “Kurt!” She repeated in a gasp, her voice loud as she began to buck into his touch. 

“Diane,” He said in a warning tone, smiling to himself as he felt her whimper. He bumped his shoulder a few times, disrupting her head until she lifted it and stared into his eyes. Kurt’s hand retreated mimicking it’s partner and resting patiently on her thigh, the movement leaving Diane pouting. Her head cocked slightly, her brow scrunched in confusion.  

Kurt smiled, shaking his head as he stole a quick kiss from her lips. Diane leant forward trying to deepen the embrace, but her attempts were unsuccessful as he pulled back and pressed his mouth tightly against the soft skin beneath her ear. 

“What about the bug?” He murmured lowly, his voice thick and husky. Diane merely groaned grinding down on him and pressing her torso into his. 

A few more nips to her neck and Kurt was pulling back, meeting her dark, blue eyes pointedly. Diane scoffed and moved her lips to his ear as she shifted her hips on his lap. Her slim fingers left his right shoulder and curled around his hand on her thigh. With a dirty look, she tugged his hand back under her dress, not stopping until her fingers were against her damp panties beside his. Kurt’s eyebrows bounced up as her digits encouraged his to resume touching her through the delicate fabric. Diane leaned forward, kissing his chin, then his cheek and then, finally, the skin beneath his ear.  

“I want them to hear.” She whispered saucily, pulling back to meet his gaze as she bit into her bottom lip. Kurt’s heart pounded at the thought, there was something undeniably sexy about knowing someone was listening to them fuck. He smiled back at her salaciously, his eyes dangerously seductive. 

“You want me to fuck you, Diane?” He asked with a smug look, his voice purposely loud and dripping with undisguised desire. Diane giggled, rolling her eyes, her amusement cut short as Kurt dipped a finger beneath her panties, touching her right  _there_.

“Fuck me, Kurt!” She shrieked throwing her head back and making sure to be louder than usual, her grin wide and saucy as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. Kurt bit into her neck, his teeth grazed the delicate flesh before soothing the mark with his tongue. With one last circle against her clit he retracted his fingers completely. 

Diane whimpered about to object to the loss of contact when suddenly, Kurt curled his hands around her arse. With a grunt he lifted her, rising to his feet. Diane sucked in a sharp breath her hands reaching for his shoulders to make it easier for him to walk them toward the bedroom. 

“Your back,” She whispered worriedly, her eyes wide with concern as she looked at him. Kurt smiled smugly back at her, and she knew that his bad back was the last thing on his mind. 

Diane moaned at his strength, it never ceased to thrill her how he was able to lift and carry her; something so masculine and sexy. She dipped her head again, cupping his cheeks to pull him into a dramatic kiss. Her tongue slipped passed his lips as he walked them in the direction of their bedroom, his eyes sliding shut against the pleasure of her kiss. 

Diane’s dainty hands wrapped around his neck, angling his head again as she ran her tongue over the roof of his mouth. Kurt groaned at the sensation, momentarily losing his grip on her and swerving into a wall to counteract it. 

Diane groaned as her head thumped against the bricks, her lips pulled from her husbands in a surprised gasp. 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, his eyes laced with an apology but still dangerously lustful. 

Diane merely shook her head, pulling his mouth back to hers for another scorching kiss, her lips desperate and slipping against his. Kurt’s fingers released her legs slowly, letting her heels touch the ground again as his hands travelled the length of her body. 

His mouth drew hot, wet kisses down her neck, his hand palming a breast roughly as he continued to kiss down her body. His mouth bounced down her dress-covered sternum, over her stomach, and then, even lower. Diane bit her bottom lip rocking her hips out from the wall as Kurt knelt before her.  

Her head lulled back as she smiled, her hands unable to stay still as she raked them through her husband’s thick hair over and over. 

Kurt’s lips danced lower still, nipping at her thigh as his hands knocked her heels from her feet. 

“No,” Diane moaned as he began pushing her dress up over her hips, her blue eyes boring down at him.

Kurt smirked, a low, amused sound emerging from his throat. He shook his head slowly, licking his lips. 

“Yes,” He countered, and Diane’s eyes fell shut at the desire she saw in his green orbs. God, sometimes she loved him so much she felt she would explode. 

Taking her silence as acceptance, his fingers quickly pulled off one stocking, then the next, throwing them over his shoulder carelessly. His hands curled around her dainty ankles, slowly snaking up her long legs, his eyes locked on hers. 

Diane shivered as his fingertips ticked her smooth skin, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Her heart was thundering in her ears, their intense eye contact the sexiest form of foreplay. The look he was giving her made her feel breathless, his deep green eyes watching her like she was the only person in the world. It had always been a turn on for her, the way he stared, at her lips, at her legs, at  _her_. He was a stoic man, not particularly loquacious but very expressive; they say the eyes are the window to the soul, and his were, my God they were.

Kurt licked his lips as his hands slid beneath her dress again, his thumbs sneaking under the skimpy material at her hipbones and pulling it down. 

Diane’s chest heaved as the fabric hit her ankles, Kurt lifting each foot methodically to remove her panties completely. 

Her eyes slid closed as he drew his hands back up her long, long legs, his nails scrapping against her skin in the most delicious way. 

“Look at me,” He suddenly said, his eyes sinfully dark as she forced hers open. “I want you to watch me.” He growled lowly and Diane’s hips bucked toward him involuntarily. 

Kurt smirked, his eyes never moving from hers as he finally dipped his mouth to taste her. Diane shrieked at the contact, her mouth falling open as his hands dug into her hipbones hard enough to leave bruises. 

He’d always been skilled at this, always took care of her, but tonight, tonight was something extraordinary. 

His tongue darted out teasingly; making her gasp. His hand leaving her hip to curve around her left thigh, digging his nails into her flesh as he positioned her leg over his shoulder. His other hand moved to press against her lower abdomen, less to keep the dress in place above her hips than to keep  _her_  in place against the wall. 

He knew her well, knew that his large hand splayed out across her stomach did it for her. Diane loved control and being in charge, but he knew, after years of salacious nights, what she loved even more, was surrendering that control. You’d never know it, but in bed, Diane Lockhart loved to be manhandled, to be told what to do. 

With a seductive grin, Kurt drew back from her heat, his lips sparkling with her. Turning his head to the side he nipped at the supple skin of her thigh, leaving a very distinct bite mark. 

"Kurt!" She whimpered, her hands tugging on his hair roughly, trying to redirect his attentions to where she needed him the most. 

Her husband smiled against her, his tongue drawing patterns up and down her thigh torturously and then repeating the action. “Kurt!” She moaned weakly, rocking her hips forward, too far gone for his teasing. 

Kurt chuckled lowly, pulling back to look up at her again. Her teeth were digging into her bottom lip, her cheeks flushed red and her chest heaving almost violently. 

Her hold on his hair tightened as she looked down at him, her eyes pleading. 

“I need you, Kurt!” She whimpered out desperately, bumping her hips off the wall again. Kurt continued to stare at her for a few seconds, his eyes looking into hers in a way that told her exactly what she did to him. 

Suddenly their eye contact was broken as he dipped his head again and took her into his mouth; his tongue touching her in the most exotic and intimate way. 

Diane’s head fell back with a loud thud, her eyes rolling into her skull. Her moans deepened as his tongue curled around her clit, sucking hard; the effect blinding.

“More!” She groaned, her fingers leaving his hair to grip his hand on her left thigh, tugging on it in a silent request. Kurt lapped at her for a few more toppling moments before he moved his large fingers to her wet heat. He dipped one, then two digits into her, curling them in just the right way. “Yes!” She screamed loudly, her hips rocking into his mouth wantonly.

Kurt groaned against her, the noise making her squeak. She was moaning loudly, very loudly and he knew it was not only for the benefit of the agents listening but rather because she  _liked_  that the agents were listening. It was no secret Diane liked it public, in her bathroom at the office or the parking garage at the courthouse; his wife got off on the thrill of getting caught and fact that she knew people were listening now had her sinfully wet and hot. She was loving this, loving what her husband was doing and that someone, somewhere was hearing every moan and groan. 

His fingers curled into a come-hither motion inside her and caused goosebumps to breakout across her skin.

“Deeper Kurt,” She shrieked suddenly her hands gripping his head roughly. “Yes, just like that, fuck, just like that! Oh Kurt, there, there!” Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her body now rocking into his on its own accord.

Kurt tugged at her sensitive flesh with his teeth making her breath hitch and her grip on his silver hair tightened almost painfully. 

He worked her over for a few more moments before going in for the kill. He drew his tongue from the base of his fingers to her very tip before sucking on her clit, hard. His digits within her curled again and suddenly she was coming. 

Diane shook and spasmed violently, her body suddenly flooded with the most delicious heat. Her thigh on his shoulder trembled and he kept his hold on her stomach, his splayed fingers and shoulder the only thing keeping her weak legs from buckling.  

Kurt continued to press kisses to her core to prolong her release, her clit throbbing as he sucked on it again and again. 

“No Kurt,” She hiccupped out, trying to drag his head from her core. Before she could, her husband pushed his fingers even deeper within her, hitting  _that_  spot and making her see stars all over again. Her scream was loud in the apartment, eclipsing the classical music playing around them.  

After a few more kisses to her clit, Kurt finally allowed her to pull his head back. He shrugged his shoulder, tipping her leg off it as he slowly withdrew his fingers. Diane squeaked at the loss of contact, her body still clenching around nothingness and her hair sticking to the back of her neck and temples as she heaved. 

In a quick move Kurt stood again, diving in, and kissing her senseless as her body continued to shiver in his arms. Diane whimpered as she tasted herself on his tongue, her mind still dizzy with orgasm.

Diane pulled back after a few moments, her lungs burning with the lack of air. Her husband’s forehead fell to hers, both of their eyes still closed as they embraced each other. She could feel him against her stomach, hard and desperate beneath the confines of his painfully tight jeans. 

“Kurt,” She whispered her breath hot as it ghosted over his lips. 

“Mmhm?” He mumbled in response, his mouth dropping to the skin of her neck, tracing across it in sweeping, sucking motions. Diane growled, tilting her head to the side to allow him more access. 

Diane’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as his hands squeezed her waist. Diane was a petite woman, thin, trim and tall, her features all proportioned equally. And yet, it never ceased to send a chill up her spine when Kurt’s large hands encircled her waist. He could fold his hands around her middle easily, his thumbs pressing together over her stomach while his fingers met on her back. Something about the fact that he could hold her in this way really got her heart pounding. 

He shoved her against the wall again, his lips moving to capture hers as he fiddled with his belt buckle. 

“No,” She gasped pulling away, her hands bracing against his chest to stop his advances. “The bed,” She supplied as an answer to his puzzled expression. “I want to see you,” She added with a naughty grin, licking her lips invitingly.  

Kurt smiled beneath his moustache, leaning forward to kiss her mouth. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it and making her whimper. 

As quickly as the kiss started, it ended, and his hand left her waist, moving to thread his fingers between hers and tugging her in the direction of the bedroom. Diane followed his lead, trailing behind her husband on still wobbly legs.  

As soon as they entered the room, Kurt spun her around until they were facing each other head on. Diane smiled sweetly as Kurt released her hand; no longer touching her. 

His eyes locked onto hers as his fingers fumbled to untuck his shirt. Diane reached behind her, pulling the zip of her dress down and slipping it off her shoulders. The material pooling her waist as Kurt shrugged off his button down, shoving his shoes off using his heels.  

Their gaze remained fixed, his green eyes almost black with desire as he took in her lacy black bra. Diane gasped at the look he was giving her, like he was a man dying of thirst and she was the water he needed to survive. 

Slowly, sensually, she reached for the clasp of her bra, letting the straps fall off her arms before wiggling her hips and pushing her dress to the ground. Kurt pushed at his jeans, his eyes immediately dropping to her breasts. 

Diane smiled under his gaze, her younger self may have shied away from such an intense gaze, might have felt insecure especially now that she wasn’t twenty anymore but something about Kurt made her feel like the most beautiful creature in the world. 

She stood patiently in front of her husband, cheeks and chest flushed, eyes dancing down his body; following a trail of silvery hair to his boxers. Kurt stepped out of his jeans, leaving them in a heap with his other clothing as he stepped forward curving an arm around her and pulling her flush against him. 

Diane hummed at the feeling of his hot, naked skin. Their mouths were merely centimetres apart, smiles reflected in the other’s eyes. With practiced ease, Kurt turned them again, gently pushing her back onto their bed. 

Diane smiled as she shimmied herself up the bed, positioning herself in the middle of the sheets as Kurt slipped off his boxer-shorts. Her gaze darkened, and she bit her lip as he stood before her; hard and wanting. 

He moved to climb onto the bed, pushing her legs apart widely and settling between them. Diane smiled at him, rocking her hips up in a clear invitation. Kurt chuckled lowly at her eagerness, his rough fingers tracing up and down her thighs. 

He moved at an agonizingly slow place as he curved his hands beneath her knees, manoeuvring her legs so that they were resting over his thighs; his erection just barely touching her heat.  

Diane licked her lips, moaning at the sensation. Kurt’s hands moved to her arse, cupping it and tilting her hips so he could push into her. Dane shuddered as they joined, the feeling of him steely and hot inside her almost too much. 

Kurt let his head fall back at the feeling, relishing in her slick tightness. Finally, after a few breathless moments he looked down at his wife. 

“I want you to scream,” He told her with a mischievous smile, his hips just starting to gently bump forward. Diane gulped at his movements, his dirty words equally, if not more arousing. 

“I always scream,” She countered with a steady voice, hoping to keep her tone serious. 

“I know,” Kurt replied smugly, slowly beginning to pull out of her again. Diane smiled up at him, her hands falling to her breasts as she let him set the leisurely pace. “But I want you to  _scream_ ,” He repeated with a knowing smirk. “I want you loud,” He finished and licked his lips. 

“You want me to scream,” She said in understanding, smirking as his eyebrows bounced up suggestively. Kurt pushed back into her again, then repeated the action, setting a ruthless rhythm. 

Diane’s thumbs pricked at her tight nipples, feeling them stiffen even more at the contact. She watched spellbound as her husband fucked her, her eyes locked on his as she began to moan. Kurt’s eyes were stuck on her fingers, watching them tweak and pinch at stiff peaks, smiling as he enjoyed how she owned her pleasure. 

“Yes,” She hissed. “Oh Kurt! Yes!” Her voice was loud and pitchy, her words no longer exaggerated for prying ears, but primitive and wanting. “God, Yes! More Kurt,”  

Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he shifted her hips again, his nails digging into the soft skin of her arse as he rocked into her at a faster and more violent pace. His right hand suddenly moved round to her front, reaching down to tug a hand off her breast. 

Diane heaved as she watched her husband’s mouth curl up at the sides, a dark and sexy look making her toes curl. 

Kurt continued to pound into her to the music of her amplified moaning, the sensation blinding for them both.

His hand that held hers suddenly pulled it toward their joined bodies, his fingers pressing hers into her clit. 

“Touch yourself, Diane.” He said with a naughty smirk, his hand leaving hers and returning to her arse. “Touch yourself like you do when I’m not here to fuck you.” He repeated louder, and Diane knew he wasn’t doing it for show, his voice was loud, but with a pleasure and need not feigned in anyway. She felt her body tremble, her fingertips slick as they rubbed at her most sensitive spot.  

“Harder Kurt,” She shrieked her hips bucking up to meet his thrust for thrust. “Fuck me harder!” She yelled, and Kurt realized she too was no longer putting on a show for the people listening in, this was all Diane. This was her toppling need taking over and demanding satisfaction. 

“Diane!” He growled, wiping the sweat from his brow as he continued pounding into her hard; his thrusts rough and fast. Diane hiccupped and squeezed her internal muscles, making him growl and his eyes flutter momentarily. 

“Oh Kurt!” She shrieked as his hands widened her legs further, angling her body up, her lower back no longer touching the bedding as he held her up. “There, fuck! There, right there!!” Her voice was catching in her throat as she screamed, her body filling with heated pressure. 

Suddenly Kurt’s hand joined hers on her clit, his large fingers covering her slim digits and pressing down hard. 

“Yes!” Diane screamed. “I’m gonna, oh, oh Kurt, I’m coming, I’m coming!” The pressure inside her suddenly disappeared, heat flooding through her extremities as she bucked wildly against him. Kurt grit his teeth trying to hold out for a little longer but the clenching and releasing of her internal muscles was too much for him to resist. 

“Fuck!” He roared as he spilled hotly inside her, Diane relishing as the heated explosion of his pleasure filled her. 

“Oh god!” She cried out, whimpering as she flopped into the bedsheets. Kurt’s body shuddered to completion, his mind dizzy with the feel of his wife contracting against him. 

After a few moments he pushed her legs off him and pulled out, making her groan. Kurt rolled to the side, his weight bouncing heavily against the bed as he flopped down beside her. 

“Oh my God!” Diane groaned throwing her arm over her eyes as she bit into her bottom lip. 

“You’re gorgeous!” Kurt said struggling with the bedding before pulling the sheets up and over their rapidly cooling bodies. 

Kurt propped his head up on his elbow, looking down at his still panting wife. 

“That was...” She began, her eyes fluttering, a chill running through her as she relived the last few minutes. Kurt bent down to kiss her, his hand pulling up the beige sheet to cover her shivering shoulders. 

“Yeah,” He agreed smugly, his hand tracing down the smooth skin of her back as she turned onto her side to get more comfortable. 

Diane sighed, and he bent forward swiping her damp curls from her neck to place a soft, wet kiss to the skin there. 

“You’re so hot when you come like that,” He murmured into her ear, his breath causing goosebumps to break out across her skin. His fingertips danced down her spine, softly tracing every inch of her flesh.

Diane giggled as she felt his wandering hand curl over her ass, giving it a tight squeeze before drifting up and settling against her hip. 

“You’re hot when you fuck me like that,” She replied in a naughty tone, her eyes drifting shut as he kissed her bare shoulder. 

“You think they enjoyed the show?” He whispered into her ear hotly, making sure to be loud enough for only her to hear. 

“It was quite the show,” She noted, her hand beneath the sheet reaching for the fingers he had wrapped around her hip and dragging them up until his arm was draped around her waist, her hand lying atop his. 

The pair lay in relative silence. 

“I told them I don’t like to swear,” Kurt mumbled after a moment, his hand on her abdomen drawing circles into her soft skin. 

Diane chuckled, puzzled by his random statement. 

“You don’t,” She replied knowingly, her husband was a southern gentleman, and while he could cuss like the cowboy he was, when in public he mostly chose not to. In the bedroom, well, that was another thing entirely, he could be positively filthy with her, mumbling things that could make any sailor blush, but in company, he tried not to swear.  

“Yeah,” He agreed. “But I did today,” 

Diane frowned, her brow scrunched up. 

“When?”

“When they asked about your gun,” He responded with a shrug. Diane flopped round onto her back. “I told them to get the fuck outta our house.” He smirked at her and Diane’s eyes lit up as she bit into her bottom lip to conceal a smile. 

“God you’re amazing,” She said after a moment of staring into his eyes. Her hand curled around his neck as she pulled his mouth down to hers for a deep, passionate kiss. 

“Aren’t you needed in court?” He asked as they parted, his smile telling her just how little he cared about the grand jury. 

Diane grinned back, her body shifting closer to his, her hands pushing him onto his back. 

She licked her lips with a smug look, swinging her leg over to straddle him. Kurt hummed his approval his hands gripping at her hips. 

“Let them wait, I’m about to make my husband swear again,” She said with a dark look as she lowered her lips to his chest. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. Hope it was worthy of that episode and I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
